Fight For Heero
by Kei Tsukasa
Summary: Severl different characters from several different animes fighting over Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing


Fight For Heero Revised  
  
  
Notes: ^^;; um since my first site kinda got deleted and I took it down from fanfiction.net so that a certain archiving/part jumping fic writer couldn't get her hands on it I have to totally rewrite this off of memory...so um yea I probably left out or added some characters, but anyway hope you enjoy this version as much as the original(if anyway has a copy of the original please e-mail it to me! My e-mail's aoi_tenshi09@hotmail.com)   
  
Fic related notes:This is a really semi-insane crossover and the ending is sappy and tacky, but my friend said that I should end it that way (more or less). This fic features characters from Gundam Wing, Saber Marionette J, Fushigi Yuugi, Slayers, and Lost Universe. I was going to throw in Utena and Weiss Kreuz, but it wouldn't really work out all that great... The Hotaru I'm talking about is my friend Hotaru Yuy! Oh yea also when I say minna it means everyone(because minna is japanese for everyone)!  
  
  
  
Relena:*pulling on Heero* He's mine!   
  
Hotaru:*pulling on Heero* No! He's mine   
  
Kearin:*pulling on Heero* No He belong's to my onii-chan!   
  
Nika:*sorta far away* You know he's my brother right?   
  
Heero: Omae o Korsu!   
  
Miaka: Tamahomeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He sounds just like Tamahome*glomps onto Heero*   
  
Tiger:*from out of no where comes running and latches onto Heero* He reminds me of Faust-sama!   
  
Amelia: *comes from out of nowhere* Zelgadiss-san!?*walks towards Heero*   
  
Nina: *runs in from out of nowhere* Rail?*walks over to Heero and stares at him* Rail?   
  
Heero: No! I am not Rail!  
  
Nina: *latches onto Heero* Rail!   
  
Minna: *sweatdrops and staring of the pile of girls over Heero*   
  
Kei: Hey Duo why aren't you joining them?   
  
Duo: Because Kearin does a great job of defending Heero for me! You go Kearin!   
  
Heero & Kearin: *sweatdrops*   
  
Mailin:*sighs*Great! All of those people want Heero, but how do we decide who gets him?   
  
Kei: I have an idea!   
  
Minna: *sweatdrops*   
  
Kei: Why are you sweatdroping! It's a good idea!   
  
Minna: Fine say your idea!   
  
Kei: Why don't we have some battles to detrmine who gets him!   
  
Mailin: Wow Kei that was a really good idea!   
  
Kei: Sankyu! Okay! Here are the rules for battling! No pacifists! That means you can't say that you're a pacifist and not fight! Also if you agree to be in the competition you have to fight or you're automatically disqualified!   
  
Relena & Miaka: Hidoi!   
  
Kei: Oh yea Miaka I also think that I saw May with Tamahome...   
  
Miaka: *runs off* Tamahomeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Nina:*sweadrops* I don't think I'm at the right place! Ja ne!*vanishes*   
  
Minna:*sweatdrops*   
  
Nika: They want Heero more so I'll leave him to them   
  
Mailin: That leave justice freak Amelia, Tiger, Hotaru, and Keari-chan(who's fighting for Duo...)   
  
Amelia: This is injust! Forcing him to be as a prize for us to fight over! I want stand for it! I refuse to particpate in such an act of injustice!   
  
*Wufei enters then Wufei and Ameila begin ranting and arguing about justice*   
  
Kei:*sweatdrops* So much for Amelia...So that leaves Tiger, Hotaru, and Keari-chan!   
  
Hotaru:*whispers to Kei and Mailin* Doesn't Keari-chan have a giant gundam?   
  
Kei & Mailin: *nods* Yep!   
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrops* Uh I'll think I'll fight for Heero latter...*walks to veding machine giving out free Dr. Peper*   
  
Kei:*entusiactically* Yosh! That leaves Tiger and Keari-chan!   
  
Tiger: For Faust-sama I would do anything!   
  
Kearin: *runs away*   
  
Tiger: Does that means she gives up?   
  
Mailin: Just wait.   
  
Minutes latter....   
  
Kearin: *in her Gundam Sea Star Siren* Okay!   
  
Tiger: Y-you expect me to fight that thing?   
  
Kei: Why not? You dediced you wanted to fight for Heero.   
  
Tiger: You mean that isn't faust-sama?   
  
Kei: Nope.   
  
Tiger: *runs aways looking for Faust* Faust-sama where are you?   
  
Mailin: Uh due to process of elimination Keari-chan has won Heero!   
  
Kearin:*jumps out of her gundam*  
  
Kei:*tying up Heero and gift wraping him* He'll be ready in a few minutes!   
  
Mailin: Here you go! We even wrapped him for you! ^___________^   
  
Kearin:*dragging Heero* Here onii-chan! I got a present for you!   
  
Duo:*opens up the "present"* Oh Kearin how did you know it's just what I wanted! *glomps Heero*   
  
Kei*whispers to Heero* Are you happy?   
  
Heero:... -_-;;   
  
Duo: *untying Heero* Carry me!   
  
Heero:*now untied* NO!   
  
Duo: Fine then *whispers something to Heero*   
  
Heero: Fine...*picks up Duo and carries him off into the sunset*   
  
THE END!   
  
End fic notes: Sorry it's so short and if it sucks! I wanted to put more characters in it, but I didn't really know how to...You think I should write a fic called "When Justice Freaks Meet" sorta to go with "Death Meets Death"? Just curious on what people think...Should I also continue "Death Meets Death"? ^^;; 


End file.
